


Fighting Fears

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>demonslayer!Klaine. Blaine goes out on a mission alone. This is unacceptable.</p><p>(Also, there is some violence in this. Wouldn't say graphic, hence not using the label, but still. Be aware.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Fears

Kurt paced his bedroom, muttering to himself.

“What is _up_ with him right now? He completely blows me off for training and won’t even answer his phone? I know he’s not mad about me disarming him yesterday...at least not _that_ mad. Right? Ugh!”

He pivoted toward the rack of weapons on his wall and grabbed two practice daggers, needing to do something more active than pacing to get his mind off of Blaine. Soon, Kurt was lost in the feeling of his body at work, stretching and pulling and twisting in all the right ways for killing demons.

_Swing up right and across and you’re neck-level on one...stab upwards with your left hand and there’s the heart...aim for the eyes…._

“Porcelain!” came Sue’s voice from the doorway, making him skitter to a stop. “There’s been a sighting. Cluster of demons at that condemned townhouse on 52nd, near the piers. Seems they’ve been there for a couple of hours.”

“What? Why are we only going now?” Kurt asked. A couple of hours was more than plenty of time for them to lure in some unsuspecting humans.

“Well, according to Sandbags, your boy toy ran off to stop them the second the news came in. Said he’d pick up a partner on his way out, but clearly that wasn’t the case,” Sue said, giving Kurt a pointed look.

“ _Blaine_ ,” Kurt said, eyes going wide. He whipped back toward his weapons rack, grabbing his belt and sharpest daggers before whirling toward his wardrobe to grab his protective clothing.

“I expect _both_ of you back alive,” Sue said, already backing out of his room. “It’s such a hassle to find new slayers, and neither of you will be useful if the other one isn’t around. Understood?”

“Absolutely,” Kurt said, fastening the last buckle on his wrist braces. “There’s not a chance in Hell of me returning without Blaine.”

“Stop wasting your breath and get out of here!”

Kurt did.

_________________

The run to the piers left Kurt a little winded, but nothing took the air out of him like seeing Blaine fighting for his life from the ground. His whip was on the opposite side of the destroyed living room, leaving him with only his thin knife to protect himself. Blood covered his face and body, and one of his arms was dangling limply at his side.

Kurt saw red.

“Hey!” he yelled, earning the attention of the two demons who were still alive and attacking Blaine. “Get away from him!”

They shared a look before rushing at Kurt, who braced himself to fight. Miraculously, one left its sternum open as it charged, making it easy for Kurt to dart in and stab it through the chest, disintegrating it instantly. The other, less fortunately, was well-protected, and scored across Kurt’s back with its scythe-like claws as he killed its partner.

Kurt grunted with the pain but didn’t stumble. Instead, he used his momentum to pivot back around and slice at the remaining demon, managing to sever one of its arms. The demon responded by lunging at him again and sending its long, barbed tongue right at Kurt’s face.

Kurt leaped back and ducked, knowing he didn’t want any of that thing’s bodily fluids on his skin. His next move was a thrust at the demon’s torso, which led to a back-and-forth sparring battle that went on for what felt like years. All of Kurt’s thoughts became short and directed: _duck thrust spin ow fuck jab YES there went its other arm dodge slice-_

The demon’s head went rolling across the floor, bouncing once over a jutting floorboard before its entire body exploded into dust.

Kurt took one deep, semi-relaxing breath before screeching Blaine’s name and running to his side.

“How’d you find me?” Blaine asked quietly. Some color had returned to his face since Kurt had taken over the fight, but he was still lying flat on his back, good hand clasped over his shoulder.

“Sue told me about the attack. Why didn’t you come get me, Blaine? We’re a team!” Kurt said, his earlier frustration bubbling back up to the surface.

“Because I should be able to defend myself!” Blaine said vehemently, startling Kurt. “I wanted to prove to you and everyone that I’m not useless.”

“Blaine, I’ve never - who thinks you’re-” Kurt stuttered, trying to say too many things at once.

“You beat me in every sparring match yesterday, and then Hunter cornered me in the hall and said that a good fighter like you doesn’t deserve deadweight like me for a partner,” Blaine admitted, deflating. “And he’s right. I don’t want to be the reason you get hurt - or worse, _killed_ \- in a fight! I thought that maybe if I took on these demons by myself, I could show him that I can hold my own.”

“How many demons were here when you arrived?”

“Six.”

“ _Six!_ ” Kurt repeated in shock. “Blaine, no one can take on six demons alone. Especially not me.”

“That’s not-”

“And you killed four of them by the time I got here? That’s ridiculously impressive, Blaine. Hunter’s just jealous, probably because the last time _he_ went after demons, one of them knocked him out before he could even land a blow,” Kurt said. There was a moment of silence before Kurt leaned over and punched Blaine’s good shoulder.

“Hey!”

“That’s for going out without me!” Kurt said firmly. “But _this_ is for being alive.”

He bent down and kissed Blaine tenderly, trying not to put too much pressure on his lips in case he reopened a cut.

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again,” Kurt said once they broke apart. He stroked over Blaine’s sweaty, dirty hair.

“I’m sorry. I just - I wanted you to be proud of me,” Blaine said, choking up a little.

“I am always so proud of you, Blaine,” Kurt said softly. “But we’re a _team._ You can’t just go out alone and get yourself hurt! What am I supposed to do without you?”

“I promise, no more solo missions,” Blaine said. “Not just because my shoulder will probably be out of commission for a while, either.”

“C’mon, let’s get home,” Kurt said, looping Blaine’s good arm over his shoulder before standing up as slowly and smoothly as he could. “You need to see the doctor, and I need to have some words with Hunter….”

“Kurt.”

“Just words! Maybe a punch or two to the solar plexus.”

“ _Kurt_.”

“Fine. I’ll leave him alone for now. But the next time we have to train together….”

“I’ll understand if you kick his ass into next week.”

“And then I’ll help you practice up so you can do it too.”

“I love you so much.”

“I know.”

Blaine just glared unamusedly.

“And I love you too.”


End file.
